


No quiero estar sin poder crecer

by Florchis



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen, amor maternal
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7834798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florchis/pseuds/Florchis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El día en que es reclutado para S.H.I.E.L.D., Leopold Fitz tiene once años y Mary Fitz llora lágrimas de alivio y vergüenza escondida en la cocina para que él no la vea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No quiero estar sin poder crecer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [michan_kitamura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/michan_kitamura/gifts).



> Título de "Aprendizaje" de Sui Generis

El día en que es reclutado para S.H.I.E.L.D., Leopold Fitz tiene once años y Mary Fitz llora lágrimas de alivio y vergüenza escondida en la cocina para que él no la vea.

Es desgarrador, porque durante los últimos doce años él ha sido el centro indiscutible de su vida y Mary lo ama con una entereza y una pasión que jamás pensó que podría llegar a sentir por algo, mucho menos por un niño pecoso y flacucho con los ojos del _bastardo_ de su padre, un niño que destruye todo a su paso como si fuese Enio reencarnada. Es desgarrador porque le ha dedicado los mejores años de su vida y cada centavo que entró en su bolsillo y todas sus horas de sueño y sus canciones más inspiradas y sus cuentos más elaborados y las viejas recetas de su abuela, y qué se supone que haga ella sin él, con treinta y cuatro años y un vacío en el corazón que pesa como si estuviese lleno de plomo.

Es desgarrador que no deje de ser un alivio, porque el amor no alcanza (y el dinero tampoco), y Mary se siente constantemente desbordada por ese niño con los ojos demasiado brillantes y las manos demasiado inquisitivas y la mente demasiado activa pero la lengua demasiado quieta, ese niño que sabe definitivamente más matemática que los habitantes de todo el edificio sumados y probablemente más inglés también. Mary quisiera darle el mundo, pero no puede y tampoco sabe cómo, y es terrible y la avergüenza el alivio de que finalmente haya llegado el momento en que es superada, pero está agradecida de poder dejarlo en manos de alguien que puede y sabe cómo darle el mundo.

Mary sabe que todavía le quedan años a su lado, pero el próximo otoño Leo empezará la universidad, y todo será distinto y es agradable saber que habrá alguien financiándole proyectos e indicándole el camino óptimo a seguir y alentándolo a dar rienda suelta a esos instintos que desde los tres años los psicopedagógos caracterizaron en él erróneamente como destructivos, pero que en realidad eran constructivos: simplemente nadie fue antes capaz de seguirle el ritmo respecto a los enormes planes que él ve en tres dimensiones y dolorosa claridad dentro de su cabeza, y cómo puede -porque nació con la certeza de que sí puede- hacer que lo que ya existe sea más rápido, más eficiente, más pequeño, más poderoso, más autónomo, _mejor_.

Mary no sabe aún (aunque tiene una vaga sospecha no del todo formulada en el fondo de su conciencia) que ni S.H.I.E.L.D. ni nadie puede ser exactamente lo que Fitz necesita, porque todos intentarán ponerle prioridades y parámetros y límites con los que su Leo luchará durante muchos años hasta poder llegar a una tregua desconfiada pero más o menos pacífica. Hay un potencial inmenso en el universo que existe detrás de sus ojos y en sus manos inquietas y hábiles, y precisamente porque él conoce el Imperio que sería capaz de construir, también entiende los planetas que podría llevar a la ruina. Mary no podría ponerlo en tantas palabras, pero es su madre y lo conoce bien aunque a veces no logre entenderlo, y puede sentir a grandes rasgos sus miedos y sus frustraciones. No se preocupa por eso- más allá de que tiene otras cosas de que preocuparse, como que es un _espía_ y vive en riesgo constante a _más de cinco mil kilómetros de ella_ \- precisamente porque lo conoce bien, y tiene confianza en ese enorme corazón que no aparece ni en las consultas con los psicólogos ni en los exámenes de la universidad, y no se arrepiente de haber aceptado el ofrecimiento por él, porque Leopold Fitz sabe respetar los límites que deben respetarse y esquivar graciosamente o llevarse por delante los que no valen la pena, y quizás S.H.I.E.L.D. no sea la opción cien por ciento indicada para él, pero seguramente ninguna opción lo es, y S.H.I.E.L.D. al menos le dio la educación que ella jamás podría haberle costeado, un propósito durante los años más definitorios de su vida, y a Jemma Simmons.

Mary está segura de que Leo está más que satisfecho con el trato que hizo por él.

**Author's Note:**

> Esto iba a ser una historia fuertemente basada en "Aprendizaje" sobre Fitz en los primeros tiempos de la Academia, antes ("Y tuve muchos maestros de qué aprender;/sólo conocían su ciencia y el deber.") y después de Jemma Simmons ("Y el tiempo traerá alguna mujer,/ una casa pobre, años de aprender."), pero luego Mary Fitz abrió la boca y decidió no callarse más. 
> 
> Probablemente escriba en algún momento lo que me pediste, dear, pero here, un pequeño regalo de cumpleaños de disculpas hasta que el de verdad esté listo.


End file.
